Además, tu amiga está muerta
by 0utlaw
Summary: Otro Songfic más, en primera persona, Robin es el protagonista, junto con todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos. La canción es My Immortal de Evanescence. Spoilers hasta el final del episodio 12 de la primera temporada. RobinMarian


**Además, tu amiga está muerta**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Nunca se me pasó por la mente que esto fuera a convertirse en una realidad. Repetí y repetí tantas veces que no iba a ocurrir, también te lo insistí a ti; hasta que yo mismo terminé por tomarlo como una verdad que nadie me podría negar. No obstante, ahora que lo veo, fue absurdo creer ciegamente que todo resultaría bien y a mi modo; porque, a pesar de que confío en Djaq de una manera desbordante, me dijo que las posibilidades eran casi nulas. Sin embargo, todavía no puedo creerlo. Tengo que verlo, debo verlo por mí mismo. Nadie puede llegar y decirme algo como eso sin que yo tenga la posibilidad de asegurarme por completo de que es así.

Entonces, luego de escuchar las palabras del doctor, me acerqué lentamente al fondo de la caverna. Intenté creer que lo que el decía no era más que una forma de distraerme, e intentar hacerme caer en una más de las trampas del Sheriff. Primero, vi su cuerpo inmóvil, quizás dormido o sedado. Luego, la mirada con la que Djaq me penetró al momento en que se volteó, y mis ojos se encontraron con unos llenos de desesperanza y de frustración.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Oh, por favor, no.

Una parte de mi mente ya lo veía, me veía resignado a superar los últimos acontecimientos y continuar con una lucha desesperada, quizás teñida de venganza. Otra parte, en cambio, me hacía creer que todo era un maldito sueño, una absurda pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento, como esas que tenía durante mi estadía en la Tierra Santa. Pero no, escuché la voz, aún más quebrantada que la mirada, de la sarracena. Si antes podía mantener un hilo de esperanza, ahora aquel hilo se había convertido a menos que un suspiro. Un suspiro que deja ir los últimos aires de vida.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Ni siquiera entendí lo que intentó explicarme, si es que trató de hacerlo. Creo que comprendió instantáneamente por lo que estaba pasando, ella siempre lo hace, de modo que se desvaneció del lugar. Quizás esperaba darme un poco de privacidad. Al mismo tiempo, yo pensaba, ¿por qué querría yo privacidad en un momento como este? Claro, si tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que para mí _Marian no estaba muerta_, que no necesitaría.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

No lo puedo creer. No lo puedo creer. No lo puedo creer. No lo puedo creer.

Me acerqué lentamente, me detuve y me dediqué a observar todo su cuerpo. Para mí, era el más hermoso de todos, como la creación más perfecta hecha por Dios. Observé su hermosa piel en el rostro, tan suave que me daba miedo tocarla y hacerle daño con el simple roce de mis ásperos dedos. Luego mi mirada se posó en su desnudo abdomen, tan liso y bello como su rostro, simplemente corrompido por unas lejanas gotas de sangre que se escapaban por debajo de un par de vendajes. Finalmente, continué el camino hasta que mis piernas chocaron contra la piedra que daba inicio a la improvisada cama. Allí, logré observar sus delicados párpados y sus tentadores labios. El cuidado cabello que se mantenía cercano a sus hombros, bastante más arreglado que el momento después de su castigo hace unas semanas atrás.

Despierta, por favor, abre tus ojos. Abre tus ojos y dime que soy un tonto al intentar siempre acabar con las injusticias, siempre tratando de servirle a los demás y llevarme toda la gloria en el momento. Abre tus ojos y deléitame con una última mirada de reproche, o simplemente muéstrate enfurecida. Demuestra que estás enojada conmigo, por mi inmadurez, quizás. Por favor, hazlo, sólo por un par de segundos. Segundos que, dentro de mi mente, durarán por siempre.

No lo hizo, a pesar de todas mis peticiones. Me humillaría frente a cualquier persona, incluso expresaría hasta unas disculpas al Sheriff. Posiblemente, sería capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada con Gisborne... Cualquier cosa, con la simple condición de tenerte una vez más.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Nada ocurrió, y nada ocurriría, eso está más que claro. Mas, para mí no estaba claro, porque no lo aceptaría hasta estar completamente seguro de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Pero, ¿qué explicación me podrían dar respecto a los últimos eventos y la forma en que culminaron? La muerte de una bella joven que lo único que intentaba hacer era ayudar a los demás, en manos de un perverso ladrón y traidor. Ninguna explicación, ninguna. Sólo deseo que la venganza llegue pronto... no, no es eso lo que deseo. Lo único que deseo de poder dar mi vida y salvar la de Marian. Lo único que necesito es eso, nada más; un simple respiro de libertad.

No dejaré de pensar en ti nunca, nunca más mi mente llegará a otro lugar que no sea tu rostro, tu voz, tu vida, tu todo. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Eso siempre fue así, siempre. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, nunca. Ahora con menor razón podría dejar de hacerlo.

Por favor. DESPIERTA.

Arrodillado frente a ti, toqué tu piel. La sentía llena de vida, tibia. Tus hermosos y tiernos labios, me llamaban. Volví a observarte de pies a cabeza y me odié a mi mismo por no percatarme de lo que tenía, hasta que lo perdí. Te hablé, te hable mucho; al oído y fuertemente, para que todos lo escucharan. Nada ocurrió, nada de tu parte. En ese momento sentí cómo mi garganta se anudaba. Algo tenía dentro que deseaba salir, pero no podía. Esa sensación duele mucho.

Volví a tocarte, para así asegurarme de que no estaba soñando todo esto. Besé tus labios por última vez, todavía sin resignarme por completo. Mas, la esperanza, lo último que debe de perderse, se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me._

Finalmente pude sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Así, de ese modo, comencé suspirando. Luego, dejé que el dolor corrompiera mi rostro y mi mirada. Mis ojos se mojaron completamente, llenos de sufrimiento escondido. Dejé que mi expresión se desfigurara completamente, dejando ver una mueca de agonía. Dios, todo lo que quería, ahora, es que ese terrible sentimiento desapareciera por completo. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que no se iría nunca. Nunca me dejaría.

Apoyé mi cabeza, ya sin fuerzas siquiera para mantenerme en pie, sobre tu pecho. Dejé que tu cuerpo rígido y sin vida se transformara en la única forma de consolarme, de dejar que este dolor escapara de una vez por todas y no regresara jamás. Por favor, quiero que eso ocurra, que este nudo desaparezca completamente.

No lo haría. Nunca.

REGRESA.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along._

POR FAVOR.


End file.
